An Old Friend
by RionaleprechaunwingsGallagher
Summary: An old friend of both Booth and Brennan's comes to town to help out.


Okay, this idea came to me rather suddenly. My Muse loves to grab hold of random ideas and go "WRITE!". But, it has my OC, Riona Gallagher in it. Here's the twist: she and Booth are only friends. And, not only is Riona friends with Booth, but she's friends with Brennan, too. So, here's the first in my series of stories with Riona intertwined with our favorite characters. :-)

* * *

**An Old Friend**

"No offense, but I would feel better if the world famous Dr. Brennan was my scientific mouthpiece," Max Keenan told Dr. Riona Gallagher.

"Have you done this before?" Russ Brennan asked.

"This is not Riona's first trial. Riona was one of my only friends during Grad school, and she is doing this because she is helping me. Besides, she is one of the only other forensic anthropologists with whom you could objectively compare our abilities."

"Thanks, Bren." Riona smiled at her old friend.

"It wasn't a compliment. It was a rational and objective evaluation of you."

Riona nodded. "Right."

"Tempe, she looks like she's younger than you," Max complained.

Riona laughed. "That's just due to genetics. I'm five years older than Bren is."

"Riona is the last forensic anthropologist I'd want to be up against in the court of law," Brennan insisted.

"What about that genius kid at your lab?" Russ inquired.

"With the oversized eyes and toaster head? That guy?" Max questioned.

Brennan put her hand on Riona's shoulder before Riona could get defensive. "Riona is almost as good as me. Zack, while brilliant, still doesn't hit our level. And, he's working for the prosecution."

"Okay. Welcome on board, Dr. Gallagher." Max held out his hand.

Riona smirked and stepped up as Russ rolled his eyes and warned "Dad."

Max gripped Riona's hand tightly, but she gripped his even tighter, her tiny hand exuding an abnormal amount of strength for its size. With a satisfied smile, Max let go of her hand. She smiled calmly back at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Keenan. I assure you, I'll do everything in my power to prove that you didn't do this crime."

"Tempe wouldn't have talked about you so highly if you weren't gonna do your job," Max answered.

"We'll wait outside," Russ said, understanding that his father wanted time with Brennan alone.

Riona put her hand on Brennan's shoulder. "I'll wait up for you."

"Thanks, Riona," Bren replied.

"Of course."

~*~BONES~*~

Twenty minutes later, Riona and Brennan were at Bren's apartment. The two stayed up late, catching up. It proved very interesting once Riona learned of Brennan's partner's name.

"Seeley Booth? Did he grow up in Philly?" she asked, even though she was 99% sure that she knew who Bren was talking about.

"Yes, he did. Why?"

Riona laughed. "Because he was the best friend that I've ever had. We grew up together. First day of Kindergarten, he shared his snack with me when the teacher accidentally skipped me. He practically lived at my house sometimes. We did everything together. We were so comfortable with each other that we would share a bed. My parents always teased us about being a couple, but we never saw each other like that. We were, metaphorically speaking, siblings."

"Really? What was he like?" Brennan leaned forward.

Riona smiled softly. "He was carefree. I mean, after his dad started drinking, he was much more reserved, but the Booth that I knew did his best to have fun every day. He was very affectionate. Booth is a tactile person. He always liked to hold my hand or have an arm around me. He's always been very overprotective. He also liked to play pranks. The two of us had a war going to see who could do the best job. I don't think we ever declared a winner. He also tried to set me up on a date our senior year of high school. He'd gone out with nearly every girl there, and he was in shock that I'd never had a boyfriend. This nearly got Booth killed. The guy was a total jerk to me once we got to the fair, and he tried to make out with me, and then he kept trying to cop a feel. I did call the cops for sexual harassment. I then stormed to Booth's house, kicked out the girl he had over, and proceeded to scream and yell at him."

Brennan started laughing. "I can't imagine that he was very pleased."

Riona shook her head. "He was more upset with himself for setting me up on a date and not coming to the fair to be his overprotective self and make sure the guy was a gentleman."

"That sounds like Booth," Brennan said.

Riona nodded. "That part really hasn't changed. His over protectiveness or his ability to brood about things."

The two continued trading stories about Booth, comparing the young man who didn't have the burden of the lives that he had taken to the one that Brennan met nearly 4 years prior.

~*~BONES~*~

Riona stood on the platform of the Jeffersonian with Bren and Max's lawyer, David Barron. She overlooked the skeleton of FBI Deputy Director Kirby. She was as careful and reverent with the bones as Brennan was.

"I've looked over all the evidence I could," she said.

"What do you think?" Brennan asked.

"There are always judgment calls, Bren. Psychological stuff that you don't like. But, their case holds pretty well. I want to do my own intensive examination, if that's alright."

"What's the first thing that occurs to you when you look at the x-rays and skeletal remains of the victim?" Barron questioned.

"The killer was merciful," Riona answered immediately.

"What? That's completely unscientific!" Brennan exclaimed.

"I told you that you wouldn't like the psychological stuff, Bren."

"The victim was stabbed several times, set on fire, and gutted. Where's the mercy?" Barron asked.

"Death was instant," Riona replied. "It was a single, painless blow to the mastoid process. Everything that you described happened after the victim was already dead."

"Mercy," Barron told Brennan.

"Zack will be the more precise, scientific expert witness," Brennan stated.

"But, Bren, I'm better. I can do scientific jargon, make it understandable, and add the human element with the psychology. As much as you hate it, that's what we need to win trials."

"I accept your logic." Brennan nodded.

"I'm going to make some effort in making Dr. Addy look bad. I'd appreciate it if the jury didn't see you doubting me."

"Well, that would be difficult, because my father actually is guilty."

"Dr. Brennan, I need that to be the last time you speak those thoughts aloud."

"Why?"

"Because what we think about the client's guilt or innocence is irrelevant. It's their job to prove your father's guilty beyond a _shadow_ of a doubt." Barron stared hard at Brennan.

She stared back before looking away, and Riona let out a sigh. _Psychology 1, Brennan 0. _Riona thought.

"How much time do you need with the skeleton?" Barron asked Riona.

"As much time as you can get me," Riona answered. "Bren, could I look at your old case files? Anything you worked with Dr. Addy. I'd like to know exactly who I'm going up against."

Brennan nodded.

~*~BONES~*~

Riona's heart was hurting so badly as she watched Brennan's friends and coworkers take the stand as prosecution witnesses. She could see the pain in Booth's eyes every time he spoke, and it cut her to the bone. She hated seeing her friends being hurt, and she could see the hurt so clearly in both Booth and Brennan. The facts that Booth and the members of the Jeffersonian were saying were like daggers. Every word hurt.

They were given a coffee break, as it was early in the morning. Riona headed straight to where the coffee was waiting, knowing Booth would show up, too.

"Hey, Leprechaun." He grinned at her.

"Booth. I missed you so much." She hugged him tightly.

"I missed you, too, Riona. How's my little sister been?"

Riona laughed. "Doing alright."

"No ring. Still single?" Booth asked.

"Yeah. Haven't found the right guy. I'm confident, though. But, I know you're just waiting for your girl to play 'catch up'."

"What?" Booth asked.

"Booth, I've known you since we were five. You're head over heels for Bren."

He blushed. "That obvious?"

"Only to me, Big Guy. Now go see her like I know you want to."

"Thanks, Leprechaun," he said.

"Of course, Giant." She grinned and kissed his cheek.

He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head before walking towards Brennan with two cups of coffee.

~*~BONES~*~

Riona sat at an examination table at the Jeffersonian, looking at the skeletal remains. She was investigating the skull, hoping to glean more information from it. She looked at a file and smiled slightly as she sprayed the skull with red food dye.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Addy's voice came from behind her.

"Dr. Addy, the prosecution shares with the defense, not vice versa," Riona replied.

"That better not stain," Zack said.

"It's not permanent," Riona assured him. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"I heard you were still looking at the victim's skeleton and wondered if you caught anything I missed," Zack answered.

"Sorry, Dr. Addy, but I'm not supposed to give the prosecution any information. If it's relevant to the case, you will learn this afternoon. Your work is very good, Dr. Addy. Extremely thorough."

"Thank you. Good luck this afternoon."

Riona smirked as she zoomed in, seeing the microfractures the food dye had brought to the forefront. "I don't need luck," she murmured.

~*~BONES~*~

Riona, Booth, and Brennan all sat together on a bench outside the courthouse. Riona was leaning slightly into Booth's shoulder, and he was smiling. Brennan had brought coffee for herself and Booth, and sat with her leg touching Booth's.

Sweets came charging up to Booth and Brennan as Riona sat with her head on Booth's shoulder. "I'm writing a book! Taking a clinical approach to efficacy and focused outcomes. You shouldn't work well together, but you do. I'd like to study it further."

"I don't get it," Booth said, looking at Brennan while receiving a poke in the ribs from Riona for moving.

"He wants to study us," Brennan explained.

"Once a week, nothing changes," Sweets offered.

"Now why would we want to do that?" Booth asked Brennan in what Riona recognized as his teasing tone.

"I can't think of a good reason," Brennan replied.

"Yeah, see! That thing that you do where you talk to each other while excluding the third party, namely me, it's an adaptive mechanism for, uh, desperate entities to bond together against their own individual impotence's, to dissociate. It's, um, it's-"

"What does that mean for us?" Booth turned back to Brennan, squirming as this earned him another prod from Riona.

"Nothing useful," she responded.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we make a deal with him where we allow him to study us, and in return he gives us psychological profiling on demand."

"Okay," Sweets agreed.

"No, you like that sort of thing, but I don't see the point," Brennan argued.

"I just think he doesn't want to admit that he likes us."

"Do you like us?"

"What?" Sweets stared at them.

Riona buried her face in Booth's shoulder as she tried not to laugh, happy Sweets was ignoring her.

"And he wants to spend time with us," Booth added.

"Is that true, Sweets? Do you like us?"

"He likes us; he wants to spend time with us," Booth said at the same time as Brennan.

"No," Sweets disagreed.

"He likes us. He really likes us," Booth and Brennan sang together, and Riona shook as she laughed silently.

"Okay, you know what? I'm sorry I made the offer; I take it back. Forget it." Sweets left.

"Sweets is pretty good in the interrogation room," Brennan acquiesced, becoming serious.

"Profiling on demand, interrogation backup."

"To be honest, I was impressed by his credentials."

Riona nodded on the other side of Booth, having regained her composure. "As was I."

"I'll tell him okay," Booth said.

"Bren, now that we've had some time with Booth. I do have something major," Riona spoke up.

"Let's go."

The two women stood up, leaving Booth sitting on the bench, looking extremely sad that his two best friends were walking away.

~*~BONES~*~

"The defense calls Dr. Zack Addy to the stand. Your Honor, I beg the indulgence of the court to allow our expert witness, Dr. Riona Gallagher, to appear pro hac vice."

"Objection, Your Honor!" Caroline called.

"On what grounds, Ms. Julian?" Judge Haddoes asked.

"Well...I'm thinking..."

"Objection denied. Dr. Gallagher."

Riona stepped up to the stand. "Good afternoon," she said to the jury. "Dr. Addy, you identified this as the murder weapon," she stated, holding up the evidence bag with the copper pipe in it.

"That's correct," Zack answered.

"Could you refresh the jury's memory, please?" Riona asked.

"Yes, striations found on the bone indicated a sharp tipped weapon without a cutting edge," Zack explained.

"Also, the diameter of the pipe fits?" Riona added.

"That's correct, yes. And copper particulates."

Riona brought up an image of the skull and the fatal wound on the screen for the jury's viewing.

"Can you identify this, Dr. Addy?"

"It is the entry wound in the mastoid made by the murder weapon."

"And this?" Riona inquired, bringing up the same image, only with a large red stain around the wound from her food dye.

"This is the same wound stained red. Is this what you were doing this morning?" Zack's face scrunched up as he asked his own question.

Riona ignored the question, and she magnified the image on the screen. "And this?"

"It appears to be the same wound blown up to approximately 120 magnification."

"Can you discern any microfractures in that photo?" Riona questioned.

"Yes. Oh..." Zack trailed off as the realization hit him.

Riona smirked slightly. "You sound surprised, Dr. Addy. Did you not see these upon your examination?"

"No, I didn't. What did you stain this with?"

"Red food dye," Riona answered simply. "Can you discern any microfractures?" she repeated the question.

"Oh. These microfractures indicate that the weapon went in so deep that the hilt hit the bone, causing microfractures."

"The hilt," Riona repeated. "Can you please indicate the hilt on this weapon?" she asked, holding up the bag with the copper pipe.

"I cannot," Zack answered.

"Why is that?"

"Because there is no hilt."

"So this is not the murder weapon?" Riona asked, smirking widely.

"Obviously not."

Riona turned towards Max, Russ, and Brennan with a smile as everyone in the courtroom began to murmur to one another.

"You made a mistake," she said to Zack.

"Yes, I was mistaken," he conceded.

Mr. Barron stood up and addressed the judge. "Your Honor? The defense requests a dismissal of all charges. The prosecution's entire case was built upon the identification of the murder weapon."

Caroline stood up as well. "Your Honor, the people will need some time to properly review Dr. Gallagher's new evidence."

"How much time?" the judge asked.

"Exactly as much time as it will take Agent Booth to find the actual murder weapon."

Riona cringed as she saw the pain echo in Booth's eyes. She knew that he absolutely hated this.

" I'll meet with counsel in chambers. But if you don't come up with a terrific argument, Ms. Julian, Mr. Keenan is going home to his family tonight."

"All rise."

~*~BONES~*~

Riona sat in the courtroom the next morning, tension spreading through her entire body. The prosecution had a spectacular case built up. But, they needed to put a shred of doubt in the jury's mind for her friend's father to go free. She watched as Booth got up on the stand, and watched as his heart broke when he implied that his partner could have the time to murder someone. She followed him out of the courtroom.

"Booth!"

He turned, and then he hugged her tightly. "Did you give her that idea?" he asked quietly.

"No, Booth. That was all Bren."

"She's good," Booth murmured.

"Yeah. She walked out, too. I'll meet you out there in a minute."

"You're the best, Leprechaun," he told his oldest friend and kissed her temple before walking out.

"I know I am, Giant," she murmured to herself. "At least, I will be when I finally get you two together."

Riona walked out with Max, who was grinning. He was found not guilty. This put a spring in Riona's step as she walked out. She joined Booth against a pillar, watching the father and daughter hug.

"We always did do well together," Booth said with a smile.

"That we did." Riona laughed.

"So, what brought you to DC?"

"Job opening at the FBI, actually. They need a new head of Forensics. Well, guess who got it?"

Booth grinned. "Congrats. Guess I'll be seeing you a lot more now, my little Leprechaun."

"Yes, you will be, Giant."

"I'm glad. I really have missed you, Riona." Golden chocolate brown eyes that had always made her melt looked straight into the odd blue-green-gray eyes that were framed by her subtly tinted pink glasses.

"I've missed you, too, Booth. More than I thought possible. Guess that's what happens when you see someone every day for 13 years of your life."

Booth grinned and hugged Riona tightly. "So, why don't I have any boys to threaten?"

"Because, I just haven't been dating. I'm 35 years old and haven't found the right guy."

"You will. I promise."

Riona just buried her face in Booth's chest and hugged him even tighter, glad to be reunited with her friends.

* * *

So, there's the first story. Please leave me a review. I hope you enjoyed. :-)

-AL


End file.
